Merry Christmas
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Lo habían prometido, ese día era especial para los dos, algo que no olvidarán en su vida y que se quedará en sus corazones para siempre.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, crédito a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Tenía una idea muchísimo más larga, pero debido a problemas familiares tan solo he podido traeros este drabble nwnU espero que aún así os guste.**

**¡Feliz Navidad! :D ¡Y feliz cumpleaños a Kokonose Haruka/Konoha/Kuroha! (los fans de Kage-pro entenderán :3)**

**PD: Apesto haciendo romances tiernos y rosados así que no me lo tomen mucho en cuenta xD**

* * *

—Qué frío —dijo Miku, echándole su aliento a sus enguantadas manos, con la esperanza de que se calienten. Sus verdosos ojos agua marina se elevaron hasta chocar con la hermosa visión de una noche estrellada. No había nadie, tampoco faroles encendidos que estropearan el cielo, tan solo estaban presentes el frío viento del invierno, acariciando las delicadas facciones de la chica mientras que ésta se estremecía al acto.

—Miku... —la nombrada volteó a ver y se encontró con el amable rubio de ojos celestes. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, perdidos en aquel pozo celeste y agua marina. Inmediatamente la muchacha se sonrojó y apartó un poco su mirada. El silencio reinó el ambiente, ninguno era capaz de siquiera levantar la mirada, en las mejillas de ambos se reflejaba un color carmesí, salvo que en ella se notaba más.

—Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —preguntó un nervioso Len, intentando romper ese incómodo silencio que los rodeaba. Oh es cierto, la Hatsune había salido a altas horas de la madrugada y como no, el Kagamine se preocupó y de inmediato salió a buscarla, temiendo que le hubiera ocurrido algo, fue un gran alivio haberla encontrado un poco alejada del hogar.

—S-sólo quería ver las estrellas, na-nada más —respondió, intensificando su rubor, haciéndola ver más adorable. El rubio se acercó hacia donde estaba la de coletas, a la vez que andaba se oía un sonido de como la nieve era pisada, acelerando un poco el corazón de Miku. La escena en la que los enamorados estaban era un bosque nevado, en la cima de una montaña en donde se podía comprobar la gélida belleza de aquel paisaje. Cuando los dos estuvieron juntos, se quedaron mirando el horizonte, la noche ya casi terminaba, se notaba por la tonalidad morada que estaba tomando.

—Miku... —la joven hizo un sonido afirmativo y prosiguió—, te amo —anunció sonriendo y esperando una reacción por parte de la Hatsune. Sus preciosos orbes lo miraron, si no fuera porque le frío le espabilaba, ya se habría desmayado por tan adorable imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Él sabía lo que quería, lo habían esperado desde hace mucho tiempo y al fin podrían cumplir su sueño... Su sueño de Navidad.

Hace años, cuando eran niños, prometieron que cuando fueran mayores se besarían y declararían su amor, no podía ser otro día que no fuera el veinticuatro de Diciembre, la razón de ello es porque su amor floreció como tal en ese día tan especial. Nadie sabía de eso, ni siquiera Rin, mejor amiga de Miku y hermana gemela de Len, solo ellos dos.

El Kagamine sacó de su bolsillo la planta de la temporada, un muérdago, el cual puso encima de los dos. La agua marina rió ante esto.

—Tenía que hacerlo tradicional ¿no?

—Eres un idiota —aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero soy tu idiota —dicho esto, acarició con su mano un moflete de la fémina hasta acabar en su mentón, acercaron sus caras poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso. A la vez que ellos se estaban besando, los primeros rayos de sol se hicieron presentes, transformando esa bonita escena en la de una película romántica.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? :3 ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Mal? ¿Llorasteis de la emoción? ¿Merezco tomatazos?**

**Siento la tardanza, pero he tenido unos cuantos problemas en mi casa que me han desanimado un poco (añadámoles que tengo ansiedad y depresión 8D ¡fue tan divertido! *sarcasmo detected*)**

**Pues nada, espero que hayan pasado una buena Navidad y que os lo hayáis pasado genial ^^**

**Para fin de año traeré un Kaimei X3 así que estén atentos ;3**

**Nos leemos~ :3**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
